Tempted
by SesshyKagomelovrs2134
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME PARINGS


This is my third Fanfic. I Love writing so much so if anyone has any ideas for anything please let me know right away so I could think of something really creative. If you really want to you can go to my writer page and email me personally so that's your choice.

Disclaimer: I don't OWN any of it…………Lawyers happy now??????

Summery- What happens when Kagome is a half demon like Inuyasha? Who will take interest? Will Inuyasha finally give Kagome the love she deserves? (In the future) Or will Sesshomaru steal another good hearted girl from his brother?

_RING_

_RING _

_RING_

_RING_

_SSSSSSMMMMMMAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHH_

Kagome awoke to an ear-piercing scream that was evidently her alarm clock that she smashed. _That was the 3rd one this month and it's only the 5th._ She rolled out of bed and fell onto the floor and growled. (Yes, Kagome is a demon). She got up and scratched the back of her head wondering if she was going to see the guy of her dreams today. As you guessed it, it is Inuyasha. Her and him are perfect for each other. But what she doesn't know is that he likes her too.

She went to the closet to pick out her clothes so she could take a shower. Of course she picked a black tank top with a sliver Skull and crossbones that said "Screw off." Then she had her black mini skirt with chains. She also had a black combat boots and fishnet stockings. When she came out of her shower, her annoying little brother was in her room trying to put on her black bra she put on her bed. She crept quietly behind him and screamed, "YOU LITTLE PLAYER, GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF!!!!" Souta jumped out of his skin. She can still scare him to death and he is now 13.

After she got dressed, her mom screamed at her to get downstairs. "Kagome Sango called about 5 minutes ago. She said that she wanted to know what you were driving to school." said Mrs. Higrashi. She then called Sango and told her that she riding her motorcycle. When she opened the garage door she saw her master piece. It was a black bike with huge white dog demons on the sides. It was a beautiful piece of art but it also had the speeds of 750 mph. It was a custom bike and her dad had spiked up the engine. He had the need for speed but he and her older sister Kikyo died in a motorcycle accident and she still needed to cope with their deaths because it only happened a few weeks ago.

_RING  
RING _

_RING _

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!_

'_Damn, another day at this Hell hole and I don't have to go anymore for the rest of my life'_ Thought Inuyasha. He got up without smashing his alarm clock. When he actually got out of bed, his roommate Miroku, was already in the kitchen making coffee. "Hey Yasha, so what do you think…Will we score girls this semester or will I keep getting smacked by Sango every time I grope her?" said Miroku. "Miroku, my man, you are pathetic. When you hang with the punks and Goths, I think the only girl that would even think about seriously going out with you would be Sango." Said Inuyasha. '_I wonder if Kagome would go out with me this year, instead of sticking with Kouga. _When he arrived at school Kagome was their, she was with Kouga. They looked like they were having a fight and that is what they were doing. "I can't believe you Kouga, you slept with another women, and Kikyo, the school slut! Oh we are through and you can't even begin to understand how I feel right now. Get away from me and stay away!" 'Wow she is really pissed, and just because I slept with another girl this time that she actually caught me. She never smelt it on me before, I guess things change,' thought Kouga. Inuyasha and Miroku came over to where the argument was taking place and asked, " Is Kouga bothering you, Kagome?" said Inuyasha.

A/N **_PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Tell me if you like it if you don't tell me. Please tell me if I should continue this story.**

**Sesshomaru- When am I going to come into the story, mortal?**

**ELM- Hey! Don't talk to me like that or you won't be in the story at ALL!!**

**Sesshy- sorry, master**

**ELM- Good Fluffy**

**Sesshy- What did you just call me? Growling **

**ELM- running away **

**Love ELM**


End file.
